Talk:Unspeakable, Unknowable
Reference Is this a reference to the Indiana Jones movie "Raiders of the Lost Ark?" There seem to be a lot of similarities. Removed an obsolete tactic that relied on gaining aggro from a held item. -Flypaper Observations Having attempted this quest many times (succeeding twice), I can say this: The quest seems to become easier if you don't pick up the Tome of the Rubicon first; rather, just collect Balthazate Crystals and put the Tome back last. Logically this should have no difference on the mission, but it really did seem to make things easier...Maybe it was just me though. Also, the patrols which appear after killing a Blastrock are not always just 3 Summit Deep Knights - I've gotten larger patrols with 2 Enslaved Ettin, 2 Summit Dark Binders, 1 Priest of Sorrows, and 1 Summit Deep Knight. Or maybe it was just two patrols merged into one? I don't know...Entropy 22:50, 25 November 2006 (CST) Removed the line about Alkar being able to handle the smaller group with Ettin attacking him. Whether this is false, or was simply nerfed, he will die quite soon. He needs constant babysitting, and waiting for his bar to go down before returning will end in disaster. Safest method is to put the patrols as top priority, so engaging a mob then running back is a sound tactic. Alan Firehazard 05:13, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Eye of the North Major connections to the known parts of the story from GW:EN here. The tome in this quest is most likely the cause of whatever events bring about the Great Destroyer in the next chapter. -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 16:03, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Alkar heals foes prior to entry to SF? Can anyone confirm what I just noticed about Alkar's behaviour while I was escorting him through Grenth's Footprint to the the entrance to Sorrow's Furnace? It seemed like he was simply healing any available target that was low on health, including mobs; mind you, considering Danika does this in the Raisu Palace mission, I wouldn't be shocked if he is in fact healing anything in range that requires it, friend or foe. Apophis 20:28, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Related Hero/Hench Strategy Okay, no, I'm not trying to double post, but I figured this is worth mentioning; this is a slightly smoother version of the hero-hench strategy that is already posted, and I wanted to know if it's worth adding. That's why I'm dumping it here, for review. I did, in fact, do the quest in EXACTLY this manner and I'll detail the heroes at the bottom. I'll also apologize in advance for any poor layout issues that are inherent to this addition to the talk page; I'm not exactly an experienced Wiki editor. :D Once you've killed Heirophant Morlog and retrieved the Tome Of the Rubicon, run back to High Priest Alkar, as usual and kill the approaching patrol. Once you've mopped up, flag ALL of your heroes and henchmen to stand with High Priest Alkar, and run out to the first group of Dredge. When you get close to them, just gain aggro, break it, and immediately run back to the temple area. Once you've demolished the second, larger patrol, take all heroes and henchmen, except for a monk and a warrior, to the Dredge group, and eliminate it. Grab the Crystal, and return to High Priest Alkar. The Warrior and Monk henchmen will distract and harrass the patrol for more time than you need to return to defend Alkar. You can continue running out singly to just aggro the Dredge groups while your heroes defend the temple area, then run back and direct the targeting for the henchmen for all Dredge groups. The only groups that do not spawn a patrol are the roving Deep Summit groups (like the one near groups #3), and Dredge groups not associated with a Dredge Blastrock. I STRONGLY advise use of a running skill to break aggro; and I also advise the following rough outline for hero/henchmen selection, although party selection is ENTIRELY dependant on your own character's profession; ie: if you're a monk, you'll probably want to bring some more damage. You, x3 healer (1 prot, 1 heal), x1 MM, x2 warriors, x1 interrupter Apophis 23:38, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Bug with High Priest Alkar I've noticed this with many other mobs, but never really found a use for it until now. Sometimes, if there is a stationary healer that will heal your group if move far enough away from him just as he is about to heal you, he will follow you until he gets close enough to cast the spell. I managed to get the high priest to leave the stairs and follow me around, healing me. Once he leaves the stairs he will follow your party around healing, just like he did on the way to the stairs. I thought I should share, since I found this quest incredibly easy when the patrols just stood there on the stairs doing nothing, and the priest was safely following me around. DeathWeasel 22:32, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Saw similar behavior though cannot confirm same circumstances exactly. He started following the crystal team. Works with Minion Masters, stop casting heals on your minions or disable the minion heals on the hero MM, and this guy will follow you around healing the minions. Once all of the minions are at an acceptable level, he will quit healing and return to the stairs. One must be careful when employing this strategy to not lose sight of him, or he will go to the now amassed patrol group waiting for him --75.176.60.177 22:37, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :I just had a similar bug with Alkar happen. It seems to have been a fluke though and probably not easily reproducible (which is too bad). As I was approaching the second group of dredge to get the crystal he followed my party. After we killed the dredge he stayed up there and didn't follow us back down to the temple. Then as we collected the third and fourth crystals, he was totally out of harm's way and we collected the remaining crystals with no worries about returning to the temple to protect Alkar. Then we just had to walk back up the hill to him when done to collect the reward. Shadowlance 16:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Question about attacking waves I'd guess not, but are there endless? And is it feasiable (I can't spell...) to defend Alkar until there are no more attackers, then go hunting dredge at your leisure? 20:49, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :I believe the Waves only spawn after a Blastrock is attacked, so no. 21:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC)